I'm not the Hero!
by ZeusNoDontPutYourDickInIt
Summary: There is a legend that a soul can enter another world and accidentally take another's body. This is the story of one soul, who need to find a way out before it fades away forever! And can the world help before it's too late? Find out in 'I'm not the Hero' {My first fanfiction, please excuse my silliness!}


This is what happen when I dream about being in someone else's body. Also, no, my name isn't Sarah. I wrote this with Cecil's voice in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own the dvd.

* * *

Sarah wasn't really feeling well when she woke up. Her eyes were blurry, and she felt weighted down for some reason. She rubbed her head, her short hair soft and light.

Wait.

Short hair?

Sarah did _not_ have short hair. Her heart raced as a very deep 'What?' came from her mouth. A very manly 'What?'. Sarah did not like that it was manly. Sarah was not manly.

She soon got out of the bed that, incidently, was also not hers. It was big and soft, and had a nice American flag print. Sarah would not have an American flag on her bed. She was British, and had never gone to America. By now, she was hyperventilating, her deep voice just making it worse as she whispered herself a mantra of 'This is not okay.'

She saw that a mirror was hanging close to what looked like a closet, and she tried to get to it. Stumbling from the bed to the mirror, she looked into it, her eyes wide with fear. Staring back at her was a very familiar, very mad looking face.

"Why the hell are you in my body?" said the image.

"AII!" screeched Sarah, falling on her current back.

"Hey, I was asking you something!" he said, his semi pressed against the glass. It was America. America, aka Alfred F. Jones. Sarah could not believe her eyes. Obviously, she thought to herself, I must be dreaming.

"Hey, c'mon, I know I'm not deaf!" he said, still angry looking.

"I-I don't bloody know!" she said, her voice strange as the personified American. She wasn't sure how she felt, hearing it in that accent. She sat up, sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Oh god, you're British. That's so weird." said Alfred, his face no longer pressed against the mirror's glass.

"Yeah, so what, don't be a git!" she said, gaining a bit of bravery. She really did like his character, although she did resent him for betraying Iggy. Precious baby Iggy...

"Hey, don't sass me in my body!" He said, pouting. He was such a baby...

"I am Loki, and I do what I want!" she says, using her best attempt at her own accent. It was strange and weird.

"Wait really? You're Loki? So cool!" he said, looking like a kid at a candy store.

"No you git. I'm Sarah, Sarah Bond." she says, smiling at the reflection.

"Bond..." started Alfred, who didn't look to upset about the Loki thing.

"Sarah Bond!" they said together, before giggling with each other.

"I'm Alfred!" he says, smiling now.

"I know." she said, smirking.

"What? Really? How?" he says, his face displaying his curiosity.

"You're in a show I really really like." she said, making Alfred's face light up.

"Really? Am I the hero?" he says, absolutely giddy.

"Uhm...no. Actually Italy is the main character." she says, smiling sheepishly.

"What? Really? That's weird." he says, smiling, albeit less so.

"Weird show. It's really funny though. I've learned things."she says, smiling to herself.

"Like what?" says Alfred, his head tilted to the side.

"Like...Just how sweet France is...or how adorable baby Italy is. And also Japan is one messed up dude." she says, not wanting to say much.

"...Weird." he says, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Yes. Yes it is." she stated, an awkward silence, before the doorbell made them both jump.

"SHIT! Arthur was coming over today to take me to the meeting!" said Alfred, panicking.

"...Shite." she said, frowning.

She stood up from where she sat, and opening the door, headed downstairs.

"Act like me!" he said, appearing in one of the mirrors in the hallway.

"I am not an idiot!" she hissed, making her way to the front door.

She opened it, seeing a very pissed of Arthur.

"Alfred- YOU AREN'T EVEN DRESSED! YOU GIT! GET READY!" he yelled, pushing himself inside.

"O-okay." she said simply, going back upstairs.

"Well that went well." said Alfred from the mirror, as she opened the closet door.

"He's scary in person." she said simply, pulling out a suit, before starting to strip from the brightly colored Captain America pajamas.

"Oh my god." she said quietly.

"What? Is something wrong?" said Alfred, panicked.

"I have a diiiiick." she said, giddy. It was odd. She liked it.

"Weirdo." said Alfred, rolling his eyes, as she put on the suit. As soon as she felt she did well, she found a tie. With Batman on it.

"Gonna look fabulous with this." she said, smirking at the mirror. Alfred only laughed, and showed her how to tie it. Giving each other a thumbs up, she soon left the bedroom, and went downstairs.

"Good god. What are you wearing on your neck?" said Arthur, who had somehow made tea.

"A tie." said Sarah, staring at the man.

"Whatever. Let's go." he said, as they soon went out the front door. They went to what Sarah assumed was Arthur's rental car, a cherry red Mini Cooper, a Union Jack on the top. She smiled to herself as she got in.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, a curt look on his face.

"This car really fits you well." she said, smiling at him.

"Oh shut it." he said, blushing. Sarah smiled more, as they left the driveway.

They drove for a while in silence, soon hitting the highway.

"Now we need to get ..uh...Marty? Yeah, Marty. Him and Francis from the hotel." said Arthur, finally speaking.

"Matthew." said Sarah, slightly irritated.

"Huh?" went Arthur, confused.

"His names Matthew. Not Marty."she said, sending him a slightly irritated glare.

"Oh..." he said, frowning.

"I didn't know his name was Matthew..." said Alfred, from the rear view mirror.

"BLOODY HELL!" said Arthur, swerving a bit, before his path straightened back, car horns honking around him.

"Oops." said both Alfred and Sarah at the same time.


End file.
